love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eli Ayase
Russian Word Reference Any reference for this statement? :In the series, Eri tends to say the Russian word "хорошо" xərɐˈʂo (means 'good'). If there is no reference for this statement, I'll remove it from our wikia, in order to keep accuracy of informations we provide. Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 15:08, March 5, 2013 (UTC) maybe it's from the manga? because i definately havent heard her say it in the anime, since not really another other active editors around here, unless you got your hand on the manga we can't really find out... MyProjectAlicization (talk) 07:40, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, as prevention, I has removed the statement. If it's proven to be a true statement, then someone could repost it with a proper sourcing. Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 08:05, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok no problem MyProjectAlicization (talk) 09:57, March 7, 2013 (UTC) She tends to say the Russian word, harasho. I highly recomend you that you should recheck it again Episode 7 - Her sister (Arisa) said it. She said it two times and in Episode 10 - Eri said it three times AoiStar (April 10, 2013) The word itself means "very good". But as you can see, before the pillow fight begin, she said it when she saw Niko's face. It sometimes describes something with a complete opposite meaning. Insanemaster (talk) 12:00, April 10, 2013 (UTC) But the main point is She's using the word "Harasho" and we have a reference to it ^__^ AoiStar (April 10, 2013) : I'll take a look abou the reference mentioned in episode 10. About the one in episode 7, since its her sister, so it won't count as a reference for Eri. Reference about the word usage should be scenes when she said it herself, not because one of her relatives said so. : Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 15:40, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Eli's Color (from a newb) In the intro paragraph for Eli it is given that her main color is "Ice Blue/Cerulean." These are VERY different colors. Ice blue is almost white. It's RGB code is (224,255,255); hex #E0FFFF. Cerulean is a dark blue from (0,123,167) #007BA7 to (0,63,255) #003FFF. Not even close to the same colors. I'm color blind, I don't see blue or green well. I Know code and numbers, but I can't match up what's on the show to what her color should be called. Can we get someone who can to clarify her real color name? Thank you. Lykainion (talk) 16:52, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- :The series isn't too specific about its member colors. Eli's second "Solo Live" album is entitled "Ice Blue no Shunkan" and her color is often described as "cool blue". In practice her color ranges from almost the white "Ice Blue" to the darker greenish-blue "Cerulean". A similar green-blue ratio, vaguely around 40:60 green to blue, is the key similarity between the variations. You can imagine this as sounds with similar pitches but different amplitudes (volume). This is in contrast to Umi who will generally use a warmer, deeper blue (with notably less green) closer to the #003FFF, the second color you listed for cerulean. Again, the series is very consistent with member colors and will sometimes make Umi lighter than Eli. :tl;dr In general but not always, Eli's uses a lighter "cool" blue with more green, whereas Umi's uses a darker "warm/deep" blue with less green. :Mac2492 (talk) 20:22, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- :These are the members' color in the game if it helps. : :Colored number in R G B means it's the strongest color of a member. Kotori's color is pretty much balanced, though. :Alxnr (talk) 00:21, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- :There is no exact color for all members as there is no official statement about it. As what Mac2492 said, their colors vary greatly for different references. We can have Rin as a perfect example. In some adaptions, Rin's color is close to teal or in SIF, #96FAC8 like the above reply. But then, in Rin's solo albums, her color is yellow. Even her voice actress acknowledges Rin's color as yellow. I don't know much about colors, but I don't think these colors are close too. :⋆Ragnarok6354⋆ 11:36, December 16, 2014 (UTC)